Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Tangible documents can be scanned one at a time by lifting a scanner cover, placing a document on a platen, closing the cover and issuing a “scan,” “fax” or “copy” instruction. In these instances, each scan or copy operation will typically result in one printed page or one electronic file per operation. A user may choose to have multiple pages, corresponding to multiple operations, combined in one electronic file. This is a typical operation when a scan is associated with a multiple page facsimile transmission. Scanners may also scan multiple document pages serially by use of an automated document feeder (ADF) on more capable devices.